fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lesede Bester
'''Lesede Amelia-Coleman Bester '''is a character in the Gravity by Pringles series, and a character in the extended Sactownverse. She is an a pilot from South Africa who travels the world flying. Unlike many of the Gravity by Pringles characters, she doesn't reside in Cape Kiskadee, instead she resides in Cape Town, South Africa, where she trains in her flying. Appearance Lesede is a dark skinned teenage girl with emerald green eyes. Being a year older than many of the prominent teenagers within the Sactownverse, she is much taller than they are. However, she is notably a bit shorter than Barunka Scarp. She is described as being strikingly beautiful, naturally. Being a tomboy, she has been known to attract a large number of suitors, both male and female, although she has shunned many of them away. Being a pilot, Lesede often is seen wearing a pilot's uniform, usually a "stereotypical" pilot's uniform. On special occassions, she often wears a uniform that seems to look very similar to those who fly civilian airplanes. Her casual outfits often include a casual suit jacket, black skinny jeans, and various colored t-shirts. On other special occasions, she tends to wear the clothes of her ancestor's tribe. Personality Lesede is a young woman who strives to make the sprits of her heroines and her ancestors happy by fufilling their wishes. This desire is what led her to learn how to fly, making sure that it would let her be able to be free and see sights that she would never be able to see from the ground. She is described as being quite a bit of a tomboy, often shocking people by doing things not expected of someone of her age, often seen fixing her plane. She is also known to be a bit of a sailor mouth when fixing her plane, often dropping swears when she drops a tool or accidently cuts her arm on one of the gears. She also has a strong sense of justice, and wishes for everyone to be able to live freely. He sense for justice leads her to join the Bilington Resistance. History Abilities Appearances Sactown United Lesede Bester makes her debut in Sactown United, where she is a member of the Bilington Resistance led by Dennis Bilington. In Sactown United, Lesede fights with a mix of capoeria and aviator style attacks. Gallery Trivia *Lesede was both inspired and based upon two prominent women in aviation from the 1920's, and the 1930's, being Bessie Coleman, and Amelia Earhart. Both inspirations have existed within the Sactownverse, and much like their real-world counterparts are deceased. **Much like her namesakes and inspirations, her middle name shares both the first name of Amelia Earhart, and the last name of Bessie Coleman. *Both pilots that Lesede was inspired by were both women that were well-known within in history. In an unfortunate coincidence, both women died in horrific events, and at very young ages. **Bessie Coleman died on April 30th, 1926 after a plane that she was flying lost control during a planned stunt. A wrench ended up causing her plane to crash, launching her at least 2,000 feet from the ground, resulting in her death after hitting the ground. **Amelia Earhart's plane disappeared on July 2nd, 1937. On Janurary 5th, 1939, she was declared dead in absentia. As of Feburary 10th, 2018, her remains, and the exact location of her disappearance have yet to be discovered. Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:South African Characters Category:Humans Category:Sactownverse Category:Taurus Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters Category:Original Characters